Of Runaways and Stowaways
"Of Runaways and Stowaways" is the forty-third episode of RWBY and the third episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on November 5th, 2016, was released for registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on November 6th, 2016, and was made public on November 12th, 2016. Summary Blake Belladonna watches the ocean water as she journeys on a passenger ship. As the trip continues she jumps at minor noises several times. The Captain of the ship approaches her, looking to befriend her and learn her story. He quickly realizes to his amusement that she would rather be left alone. After he departs, Blake removes her bow and lets the ribbon loose on the water. She turns, not seeing the hooded figure watching her, or the moving scales in the water. At her home in Patch, Yang Xiao Long watches the news on television. Updates are provided on the lack of access to Vale, the efforts to restore the CCT, and that Adam Taurus was confirmed as present during the Grimm attack on Vale. Yang reacts to seeing Adam on the news and turns it off. Taiyang Xiao Long returns home with several packages, including a new, state-of-the-art Atlesian arm for Yang that James Ironwood had ordered be made for her himself. Yang is not particularly enthusiastic about it, saying that she would try it on another time and goes about her chores in the house. While cleaning a glass, it slips out of her hand, breaking on the floor. The shattering glass triggers a flashback of Adam, and Yang staggers back. It takes her a moment or two to regain control. Her concerned father watches wordlessly. Back on the ship, Blake is just realizing that someone has been watching her when a Sea Feilong Grimm attacks the boat. She immediately goes into action, as does the boat Captain. The hooded figure is revealed to be Sun Wukong when he tosses off his disguise to join in on the action. Blake is not happy to see him, but she accepts his help. As the fight continues, the Sea Feilong reveals its hidden wings within its dorsal fin and attacks from the air, sending electric blasts at the ship and the two combatants. However, the Captain comes up with a plan, and together they take out the Grimm. Everyone onboard the ship celebrates. Blake, however, wants answers from Sun, after giving him a solid slap to the face. Sun states that he had been following her ever since she left Vale the night Beacon Tower fell and he figured that she was on a one-woman mission to attack the White Fang and would need help. Blake reveals that she is actually just going home to Menagerie so that she can think things through. For better or worse, Sun is coming along. In Evernight Castle in the Land of Darkness, Salem is coaching Cinder Fall, telling her not to let "it" sense her trepidation but to make it fear her. Cinder is clearly struggling with the effort to accomplish this. They are interrupted by the arrival of a Seer Grimm, which has a jellyfish-like appearance. It glides across the room, clearly unsettling Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black who stand at the door. After the Seer approaches Salem and she gives it her attention, Salem shifts her focus to Cinder. With a touch of temper, Salem demands that Cinder clearly tell her whether or not she did actually kill Ozpin. Cinder calls for Emerald, but Salem slams her hands down on the table and insists that she hear Cinder say it herself. Cinder manages to force out a choked "Yes". After this, Salem orders the Seer to increase their forces at Beacon Academy. She is certain that "the relic" is there. Musing aloud, Salem wonders what an unknown person is planning. Transcript }} Characters *Sun Wukong *Sea Feilong *First Mate *Crew Member 01 *Crew Member 02 *Yang Xiao Long *Zwei *Reporter 01 *Glynda Goodwitch *Reporter 02 *Reporter 03 *Lisa Lavender *Adam Taurus *Taiyang Xiao Long *Salem *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Seer }} Trivia *Sun mentions leaving his team to go on a boat before. This is likely a reference to his first appearance in "The Stray". *Sun also refers to accompanying Blake as a "journey to the east". This is a play on words referring to Journey to the West, the origin story of his namesake allusion. *One of the pistons of the boat has the letters RT inscribed on it, a reference to Rooster Teeth. *The music that plays while Blake is on the boat is called "Hey Guys — Turn the Boat Around, She Dropped Her Ribbon". *While Yang watches television, a few news channels can be seen. They are based on the real American channels Fox News, ABC and CNN. Fox becomes Vox, ABC becomes VBC and CNN becomes VNN. Vox is also the name of a real channel in Germany, but not a news channel. **VNN had previously appeared in "Ruby Rose" and "Beginning of the End". *This episode contains a clue in the form of a code that plays on the screen during Yang's TV scene that leads to Haywood File #13 for the interactive section of a Rooster Teeth show named Eleven Little Roosters. *The fight againt the Sea Feilong took inspiration from the Bahamut fight in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.RTX 2017 Fight Animation panel See Also *Battle Pages **Blake, Sun and Ship Crew vs. Sea Feilong *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V4 03 00007.png|Blake discards her bow. V4 03 00018.png|Yang's new right arm. V4 03 00020.png|Yang refuses her father's gift. V4 03 00026.png|Yang's trauma flashback V4 03 00027.png|Yang, after she experiences a trauma flashback. V4 03 00029.png|Taiyang witnesses his daughter's current state. V4 03 00048.png|"My hero!" V4 03 00059.png|Sun catches Blake... V4 03 00060.png|...only to ruin the moment. V4 03 00063.png|Sea Feilong about to attack Sun and Blake. V4 03 00072.png|Blake reveals her reasons to Sun. V4 03 00079.png|Salem asks Cinder if she indeed killed Ozpin. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4